Alfred, I'm Horny
by BunnyOfMint
Summary: Alfred just wanted to stay home and play Halo that night. It's only natural that a drunk - and horny - Arthur would show up at his door. Yaoi, USUK, lemon, oneshot. Enjoy.


Characters do not belong to me.

WARNING: Lemons. Gay smex. Bondage. You've been warned. DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORTABLE WITH THOSE.

* * *

Alfred sat on his bed, an Xbox controller in his hands as he played Halo live. Nobody was really as good as him; Kiku and Gilbert were pretty good sometimes. Moonlight was streaming through his windows; it was about midnight on a Friday; most the time Alfred would go to bars and pick up girls (or the occasional guy), but he'd just stayed home today. He didn't want to do anything spectacular today. He wasn't planning on it, until his doorbell was pressed several times.

Grumbling to himself about solicitors, Alfred refused to move from his game, assassinating one of the other players. Level 42, bitches; you can't top this American.

The game ended with his team in victory by well over 100 points. Alfred was going to start another round but his doorbell rang again, several times. Grumbling, he set down his controller and went to the door, his fist ready to smack whoever ruined his gaming spree. He opened the door to his small flat, and was utterly surprised to see Arthur standing there.

The Brit was obviously drunk; he had a goofy smile on his face with some drool coming out of it. His white, button up shirt was unbuttoned, exposing his small chest; his green tie was tied around his forehead like a bandana. In one of his hands rested a bottle of Westerhall rum, and the other was palming his erection as he giggled at Alfred.

"Alfred! Alfrrr… you'll never guess what happened! Ahh, Allfrr… is that you?" he grinned before trying to walk into Alfred's flat, tripping. He would have landed on his face if the American hadn't caught him underneath his armpits, hauling him into his apartment and shutting the door with his foot.

Balancing the drunkard in his left arm, he re-locked the door. Arthur started hiccupping as he pushed Alfred's support away, stumbling as he tried to stand up again.

"Iggy? Are you ok?" Alfred asked, gently grabbing the bottle of alcohol from his friend. Arthur started giggling.

"Hm? Alfie? What are you doing here? You weren't here before!" Arthur looked shocked as he looked at his friend. Alfred sighed and led the Brit to his couch, sitting him down and fetching him a small glass of water.

"This is my house, Iggs," he smiled gently as he handed the boy the cup of water. He drank the whole thing, setting it on the coffee table before putting his head in Alfred's lap.

"Oh? Is it? I went on an adventure to meet all of the people in this building. So I knocked on all of their doors and said hello and asked them what they were doing, but they were all in bad moods! They all shut the door in my face! And now I'm here at… where are we?" Alfred sighed as he pulled the tie off of Arthur's head and ran his fingers through the golden locks, straightening out the hair as best he could.

"We're at my apartment, Iggs," he said. Arthur giggled again, hiccupping at the end as he pulled his head out of the American's lap and instead, sat down on his lap. He nuzzled Alfred's neck and rubbed his crotch onto Alfred.

"Cut it out, Iggy. You're drunk right now; I want you to spend the night here, ok?" Alfred said as he grabbed Arthur's sides, holding him still. The Brit just moaned and leaned his head forward, licking at the base of Alfred's neck.

"Hold me tighter, Alfie," He slurred as he tried to pull Alfred's t-shirt off of the American. Alfred took one hand off of the boy's waist to shove his face away.

"Stop it, Arthur; you're twenty-three. You can behave better than this," he growled. The Brit just grinned as he gave up on the shirt, pushing his hands into Alfred's hair and rubbing his scalp.

"Al… I'm horny!" he whined. Alfred pulled the Brit's hands out of his hair.

"What do you want me to do about it!?" He growled; Arthur giggled and started rubbing his crotch against the American's again.

"I want you to do me; be kinky while you're at it," he grinned. Alfred pushed the boy off him, onto the other side of the couch. A large blush covered his face.

Arthur rolled around so he was laying on his back, staring at Alfred with half-closed eyes. He wrapped his arms behind his head, his shirt hanging around him and his chest still exposed.

"You could tie me to the bed," Arthur started while Alfred looked away, the blush still on his face.

"You could talk dirty," Arthur started to crawl back to the American, touching his cheek against his own.

"Or, if you really want to," the Brit murmured, "you could do both at the same time." He pulled Alfred's face towards his own, capturing the boy in a kiss. Alfred didn't kiss back, not yet. Arthur started to nip at the boy's lower lip, trying to put him in the mood. He rubbed the American's ear with one hand, the other massaging the blue-eyed boy's thigh.

Slowly Alfred kissed back, starting to get into the mood as he pushed the Brit down on his couch, crawling on top of him and continuing the kiss, much to the other's delight. Arthur watched the other boy as he broke the kiss to pull off his shirt, exposing the abs he had. The Briton knew Alfred worked out on a regular basis; it showed in his toned muscles that made him look oh-so-sexy.

Alfred picked up the boy and carried him to his bed; he shoved the Xbox controller off the bed and placed the drunkard on the surface, sitting up. Arthur allowed the boy to pull off his shirt.

"If we do this, you can't get mad at me in the morning," Alfred said, pushing the boy down and going for his pants, attacking the zipper.

"How about we do it in the morning, too? I can't really get mad if you've got your cock in me, can I?" He giggled as the American ripped his pants off. In a flash, Alfred had placed his mouth around the other's nipple, sucking it delightfully. Arthur moaned as the boy moved to the other, leaving the first one hard and pink.

"Are you not going to tie me up, then?" he pouted. Alfred looked up from the nipple, at the pouting face of the drunkard. Alfred sat up on the boy, reaching over to his dresser and pulling out some neck ties. Arthur felt his cock grow hard in anticipation as the boy wrapped one of them around his emerald eyes, blocking out his vision. He felt his arms yanked up to the bed rail and felt his hands tied to it by two or three of the objects.

Arthur moaned as he felt the other ghost his hands down his body, lightly touching the half-erect cock; he swirled the fingers around his neck and his belly button, then back down to the erection before attacking his things. A set of lips started biting all over his body, sucking and definitely leaving marks.

The Brit whined as the hands left him; he heard the creaking of a dresser and then the hands were back, roaming his body. He felt the American bite at his already swollen lips, asking for entrance. The Brit happily allowed him in, and Alfred's tongue rubbed around his teeth and the roof of his mouth, exploring everything he could.

He hadn't even noticed that the hands had left him until he heard a small click, like something was being uncapped. The next thing he felt was a finger wet with lube at his entrance, pushing in roughly and fingering his ass hole.

Arthur started panting as another finger was pushed in; Alfred had stopped kissing him in favor of focusing on his ass.

"Mm, Iggs, your hole is so tight and warm. I swear it's wet like a chick as well," he murmured. Arthur moaned; there it was, the dirty talk he'd requested for.

"It wouldn't surprise me, though," Alfred lowered his head next to Arthur's ear, his breath hot on the Brit's golden hair.

"You are such a slut; I'd imagine you could get wet. You probably don't want to, though. You'd rather have the pain of getting fucked dry, huh? I shouldn't have used the lube on you. You don't deserve it," he hissed, while Arthur shivered from the feeling of being naked, blindfolded, and tied up.

A third finger was pushed into him, pain sparking down his body. The Englishman whimpered, starting to buck down on the fingers as the feeling became less painful and more pleasuring. Then all at once, he felt the weight shift off the bed and the fingers taken out of him. Arthur listened to the sound of Alfred pulling off his pants.

In one quick motion the American climbed back up and thrusted his whole erection into Arthur, listening gleefully as the Brit shouted out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Alfred immediately started pounding the boy; he'd already been prepared.

"Al… A-Alfred! Oh… right there! Harder!" he yelped. Alfred complied as he started pushing into that same spot, the heat of the Brit's hole almost too much for him. He shoved harder, his breath becoming heavy as he tried to keep up with the smaller boy.

Arthur was a writhing ball of pleasure as the feeling became too much for him; the bondage hurt, yes, but it turned him on all the same. Alfred was managing to hit his prostrate every time, making short bursts of overwhelming pleasure come over him again and again until his hardened shaft finally released, squirting over their chests and stomachs.

Alfred thrusted again and again, despite the fact that the Brit was finished; it became too much as the muscles tightened around him, causing him to release inside the other. Some of it flowed out of the hole as Alfred pulled out, his hands reaching to untie Arthur.

Slowly he managed to untie the hands, pulling off the blindfold as well. Arthur had a satisfied look in his eyes. Alfred rolled to the other side of the bed that was cum-free, pulling the Brit with him. Ignoring the TV and trying not to think about the cleanup he'd have in the morning, along with the hung over Arthur, he fell asleep along with the Brit.

* * *

Oh, the wonders of yaoi lemons...

Overused plot is overused. Drunk Iggy happens to be overused. I just wanted to write some smut.

Reviews are lovely. Please tell me if you enjoyed or if there was something I could have done better. I feel like a review whore when I say this... but please review. even just say "cool story, bro" if you don't know what else to say. I'd appreciate it.


End file.
